


Ох уж эти домыслы (What They Say About Assumptions)

by Svadilfary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Paparazzi, Pining, Press and Tabloids, Requited Love, Supportive Tony Stark, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svadilfary/pseuds/Svadilfary
Summary: Железный человек и Зимний солдат встречаются?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What They Say About Assumptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220547) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



Тони споткнулся. Такое случалось иногда, так что, учитывая, что у него было сотрясение, а броня неисправна, причины произошедшего были очевидны.  
Однажды он действительно упал на площадку для прессы и приземлился на парочку супермоделей (не то чтобы он жаловался), спасибо текиле. Итак, вспышки фотоаппаратов, рассеянность, истощённость, упомянутое сотрясение мозга, неисправная броня и, кажется, булыжник? Идеальный рецепт для катастрофы, встреча лица Тони с полом гарантирована.  
Вот только когда он запнулся о кусок арматуры и начал заваливаться вперёд, Баки быстро среагировал и предотвратил знакомство Тони с землёй.  
— Спасибо.  
— Хм, ага.  
С учётом того, что это был их словесный максимум по поводу того неловкого инцидента, панического звонка от Пеппер на следующее утро Тони совершенно не ждал.  
— Почему ты мне не сказал?  
Тони провёл рукой по лицу. Он слишком устал, чтобы играть в угадайку с Пеппер, и не важно, как приятно было проснуться от звука её голоса.  
— Пеп, слова, давай побольше слов. Что я сделал?  
— Зимний солдат, Тони, — послышался усталый вздох. — Почему не Стив? Мне всегда казалось, что вы вдвоем мило смотритесь. Я, чёрт возьми, могу понять Капитана Америку. Но Баки Барнс?  
Благодаря наличию чертовски крутого костюма Железного человека он на самом деле пару раз испытывал, что такое резко падать вниз. Нечто похожее он ощущал и сейчас, только сидя на кровати. Мозг гудел и щёлкал, будто неисправный жёсткий диск, в попытке понять, что, чёрт возьми, подразумевала Пеппер.  
— О чём ты говоришь? — спросил он и, не дав ей шанса ответить, тут же продолжил. — В смысле, Баки Барнс? Что не так с Баки?  
— Тони, ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что о нём всё ещё ходят слухи, что он военный преступник.  
— Серьезно? Пеппер, он военнопленный, — взорвался Тони, мгновенно вскочив.  
На другом конце трубки зарычали.  
— Я знаю это, Тони, но обычные люди — нет, и Совет директоров, я, чёрт возьми, уверена, тоже не знает об этом. Было бы отлично, если бы вы были немного осторожными!  
Осторожность, ха.  
Тони пропустил мимо ушей речь Пеппер и включил телевизор, потому что всё это звучало совсем не так, будто она каким-то магическим образом узнала, как он совершенно нелепо увлёкся Баки. Это звучало так, будто действительно что-то произошло, и она беспокоилась.  
— Как я могу гарантировать тебе осторожность в чём-то, о чём я совершенно не имею понятия? — спросил Тони, переключая каналы. Реклама, беспорядки, репортаж о вчерашнем бое. Он остановился и потёр глаза.  
— Ты был там, как ты можешь не знать об этом?  
— Там — это где? — Сказал он одновременно с тем, как увидел на экране фото. Его и Баки. Баки пристально на него смотрел, слегка приоткрыв губы и практически прижимаясь ртом к губам Тони. Тони стоял, широко раскрыв глаза, слегка удивлённый и раскрасневшийся, изо всех сил вцепившись в Баки.  
Он покраснел и сейчас, потому что, чёрт возьми, всё выглядело так, будто Баки собирался вытянуть из него всю душу через поцелуй. И судя по выражению лица на фото, Тони был всеми руками и ногами «за». Ну, знаете, он бы точно был.  
Тони моргнул, вернувшись в реальность, и заметил бегущую строку в нижней части экрана под заголовком «Зимний солдат и Железный человек встречаются?».  
Сдавленный хрип вырвался из его рта. «Тони Старк снова в деле?» — прочитал он, наблюдая, как на весь экран запустили хронику его самых громких отношений.  
— Именно, — голос Пеппер звучал будто издалека. — Ты мог бы рассказать мне об этом, Тони. Я бы сохранила всё в тайне как можно дольше, по крайней мере, я была бы готова ко всему.  
— Мы не встречаемся, — ответил Тони, снова присаживаясь на край кровати. — На самом деле я уверен, что он натурал. — Он порадовался тому, как ему удалось скрыть своё сожаление по этому поводу.  
— О, — Пеппер была в замешательстве. — Тогда что это? Фотошоп? Если ты сможешь представить исходники…  
Тони перестал вслушиваться. На экране показывали различные сообщения из социальных сетей. Была пара одобряющих твиттов, но в большинстве Баки называли либо предателем, либо убийцей. Естественно, не обошлось и без гомофобии. Кожа покрылась мурашками, а кровь закипела. Тони уже привык ко всем этим гомофобным замашкам. Людей постоянно интересовала его бисексуальность — когда он встречался с парнем, люди шокированно обсуждали, что он гей, а когда он был с девушкой, предыдущие отношения с парнем уже воспринимались как просто переходный этап. Это было обидно, но не то чтобы совсем неожиданно.  
Но сейчас в сторону Баки полилось столько яда, что Тони захотелось блевать.  
— …и тогда ты можешь выступить с официальным заявлением. Не думаю, что есть смысл судиться, но…  
— Пеппер, это важно. Ничего не предпринимай до тех пор, пока я не поговорю со Стивом и Баки, хорошо? Просто… Я перезвоню.  
  


***

  
  
Вся команда собралась вместе, наблюдая, как этот цирк с конями продолжает набирать обороты. Когда Тони забежал в комнату, Баки обернулся, отрешённо глядя в пространство, и практически сразу же отвёл глаза, опуская голову.  
— Хей, — поприветствовал его Стив, выключив на телевизоре звук. Все тут же повернулись и посмотрели на него. — Пеппер с тобой уже связалась?  
— Только что говорил с ней по телефону. Она хочет выступить с официальным заявлением, так что нам нужно быстро принять какое-то решение.  
Баки ещё больше сгорбился, напомнив Тони побитого щенка.  
— Я сделаю все, что потребуется, — сказал он тихо, — Простите, я…  
— Эй-эй, притормози, ковбой, ты тут ни при чём, это не твоя вина.  
Боль и смущение отчетливо читались во взгляде Баки.  
— Тони, твоя репутация. Уже прогнозируют падение акций компании и…  
Тони взмахнул руками. Нужно было выпить кофе, чтобы быть готовым к такого рода ситуациям, это просто чертовски несправедливо, такая серьёзная ситуация, а в нём недостаточно кофеина.  
— Забудь на минуту, о чём они все говорят, окей? Они ничего не понимают, — он потер переносицу, где наиболее четко чувствовалась нервная пульсация. — Если мы будет всё отрицать, это только ещё больше подольет масла в огонь.  
— Подольет масла в огонь? — тихо переспросил Брюс.  
— Тони, к чему ты ведёшь? — Стив прищурился.  
— Мне кажется, мы должны пойти ва-банк, — глубоко вдохнул Тони, — собрать конференцию, заявить, что мы с Баки действительно встречаемся, и бросить пресс-службу разгребать последствия. В конце концов, вести воспитательные работы с населением — это, в общем-то, и есть задача пресс-службы.  
Все уставились на него с разной долей неверия и скептицизма.  
— Что ни говорите, но я люблю славу, — настаивал Тони. — Им нужен цирк, и они получат цирк, но только тот, который будет выгоден нам. Один-один.  
Все взгляды плавно переместились на Баки: он уставился на Тони, будто у того выросла вторая голова.  
— Ты же шутишь, да?  
Тони тут же упал духом. Он настолько воодушевился своей идеей, что совершенно забыл о том, что Баки, возможно, не так уж и рад тому, что весь мир будет думать, что он встречается с Тони Старком.  
— На самом деле это не такая уж и плохая идея, — Баки свирепо посмотрел на Стива. — Прости, друг, но я ненавижу, когда эти медиа-игры переворачивают всё с ног на голову, как сейчас.  
— То есть идея представить нас как пару — это не переворачивание с ног на голову?  
— Ты снова будешь в центре внимания, вернешь себе славу, — напомнила Наташа, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телевизора. — Это просто верхушка айсберга.  
Клинт лениво развалился на диване.  
— Ага, эти стервятники так и жаждут попить чьей-нибудь крови.  
Баки стиснул зубы и нахмурился. Тони нервно ходил туда-сюда по комнате, уже жалея о своем предложении.  
— Эй, прости, — сказал тихо он. Баки вздохнул, но взгляд не поднял. — Это больше моя вина, чем твоя. Если бы это был Клинт или кто-нибудь ещё, никто даже бы и не подумал достать фотоаппарат.  
— Они просто обвиняют меня в том, что я вожу их за нос.  
Тони фыркнул.  
— Мне кажется, я что-то упустил, — вклинился в диалог Тор. — Почему чувства между братьями по оружию могут вызвать такой переполох?  
— Не могут, — сказали одновременно Тони и Стив. Тони многозначительно поднял бровь, посмотрев на Стива.  
— Не могут, — повторил Стив, — но всё равно, Баки должен принять решение, не я.  
Тони снова упал духом. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что Стив прикажет Баки подыграть. Сам Баки выглядел таким же удивленным, что их бесстрашный лидер решил не вмешиваться и предоставил им право решать самим. Мгновение спустя Баки посмотрел на Тони.  
— Эй, я понимаю, что я немного не твой тип, — мягко сказал Тони. — Если, я имею в виду, если у тебя уже кто-то есть…  
— Нет, — перебил Баки. Он закусил губу и посмотрел Тони в глаза. — Ты уверен?  
— Да, — клятвенно заверил его Тони, счастливо улыбнувшись. Не то чтобы Баки согласился с ним встречаться, но тем не менее. — Заставим их помучиться.  
К его большому удивлению и восторгу Баки улыбнулся в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
— Пеппер меня ненавидит, — прошептал Баки. Он пригнулся в попытке спрятаться за Тони, пока Пеппер отчитывала кого-то по телефону, зловеще цокая каблуками своих дорогих туфель по полу.  
— Это не так, — Тони протянул руку назад и обхватил ладонь Баки, легко сжимая его пальцы.  
— Наверно, ей бы стоило.  
Тони обернулся и увидел, как Баки снова уставился на экран телевизора. Их небольшая пресс-конференция транслировалась по всем телеканалам, сопровождаемая различными уровнями шока и оскорблений или же восторгов и одобрений.  
Тони замер, рассматривая, как они стоят плечом к плечу на сцене. Баки выглядел растерянным и напуганным рядом с ним. Парень вышел на линию огня, не моргнув и глазом, но это было совсем не то поле боя, к которому он привык.  
  
Кто-то спросил, что бы подумал Говард Старк о своем сыне, который продаёт свою страну ради возможности покувыркаться в постели с предателем. Тони молча смотрел на изображение себя, на то, как он прикладывает немалые усилия, чтобы сохранять спокойствие, объясняя, что покойный Говард Старк считал Баки Барнса другом и обрадовался бы новостям о том, что его друг не умер, как все считали, а был в плену. Баки заслуживал каждую медаль, которой его наградила армия, за всё, через что он прошёл ради блага своей страны.  
Тогда-то это и случилось — как только Тони закончил свою речь, Баки, возможно думая, что никто не видит, уже за сценой потянулся к руке Тони. Но кто-то поймал удачный угол и успел запечатлеть момент на фото и даже снять видео. Тони был в гневе, а на всех экранах крупным планом показывали, как пальцы Баки скользят между его собственных и цепляются за него, будто Тони — его единственный шанс на спасение.  
Этот короткий невероятно личный момент близости, кажется, был в фокусе внимания множества новостных репортажей, произведя фурор даже больший, чем само заявление Тони. И, как ни странно, это сработало им на руку. Некоторые предполагали, что их отношения — это фальшивка, придуманная, чтобы создать Зимнему солдату более благоприятный образ (и они были правы), но этот украденный момент стал серьёзным оружием в руках их защитников.  
— Эй, пошли отсюда, — предложил Тони, — ты сойдёшь с ума, если продолжишь смотреть на этот цирк. Поверь мне, я знаю.  
Баки облегчённо улыбнулся.  
— Какие предложения?  
— Не знаю, как ты, а у меня после сражения с этими писаками просыпается зверский аппетит. Я подумывал о том, чтобы взять облегченный вариант брони — мы пронесёмся мимо толпы у входа, а потом найдем какое-нибудь тихое местечко и съедим парочку бургеров.  
Баки широко улыбнулся.  
— Неплохие фото гарантированы.  
Что, кстати, оказалось правдой. К тому моменту, как они развернули бургеры, фото Железного человека с Баки на руках на манер невесты уже вовсю циркулировали по интернету.  
Тони даже ретвиттнул одно из наиболее дурацких фото, тихо посмеиваясь в кулак.  
— Кажется, ты в восторге от всего этого, — невнятно сказал Баки, запихивая в рот картошку.  
Они взяли еду на вынос и разбили лагерь в парке, удобно устроившись на скамейке.  
Тони пожал плечами, тоже взяв картошку.  
— Я бы не назвал это восторгом, скорее оцепенением. Я всю свою жизнь пытаюсь справиться с этим дерьмом, — Тони с наслаждением сделал глоток молочного коктейля. — Слушай, мы не должны притворяться всё время. Я понимаю, это для тебя странно, что люди думают, будто бы ты с парнем, но…  
К удивлению Тони, Баки только фыркнул.  
— Не обольщайся, — подмигнул он, — мне нравились парни задолго до того, как ты на свет появился.  
Тони был уверен, что выражение его лица бесценно, если считать смех Барнса подтверждением этого факта.  
— Серьёзно?  
— И девушки тоже. До армии даже не осознавал, что я не единственный такой особенный, — Баки слизнул жир и соль со своих пальцев, и у Тони чуть сердце не остановилось от возбуждения. На некоторое мгновение воцарилась тишина.  
— Если ты больше не хочешь, я доем, — Баки кивком указал на бургер Тони.  
— Извини, просто, кажется, ты взорвал мне мозг сейчас, — ответил Тони, кусая бургер. — Я думал, что ты по девочкам.  
— Ох уж эти домыслы, — подмигнул Барнс.  
Вот теперь Тони по-настоящему запереживал. Он и так был по уши влюблен даже с учетом того, что изначально понимал, что это всё голубая мечта, несбыточная фантазия. Но теперь-то он состоял в фиктивных отношениях с человеком, который теоретически мог ответить ему взаимностью. Хотя тот факт, что Баки нравятся парни, совсем не означает, что ему понравится Тони. С какой стороны ни посмотри, у него было мало шансов на успех. Раньше. Но сейчас у Тони появился шанс, призрачный, но вполне себе обнадеживающий. Надежда — это плохо. Надежда толкала его на совершение глупых поступков.  
— И это тоже меня беспокоит, — тихо вздохнул Баки.  
— Мы никогда не сможем убедить всех, — мягко ответил Тони, — просто у некоторых людей аллергия на правду, ну а с остальными мы справимся.  
Баки кивнул, уголки губ изогнулись в усмешке, когда он посмотрел на Тони, а затем снова опустились.  
— То, что ты тогда сказал — правда?  
Тони почти спросил, на что Баки намекает, а потом вспомнил пальцы, обхватившие его ладонь в поисках утешения и поддержки.  
— Да, абсолютная. Ты герой, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, и не позволяй другим утверждать обратное.  
Баки снова кивнул, и было в его глазах что-то вроде облегчения и благодарности. Он отвернулся, рассматривая детей, гонявших мяч на другой стороне парка, и Тони стало интересно, о чём он думает.  
— Если мы собираемся продолжать все это, то, вероятно, должны вести себя как парочка, верно?  
— В этом и смысл, — согласился Тони, наблюдая за тем, как двигался кадык Баки, когда тот допивал свой молочный коктейль.  
— Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь, когда до тебя дотрагиваются, — Барнс потряс пустым стаканом, встречаясь взглядом со Тони. — Я должен был спросить, прежде чем хватать тебя за руку, прости.  
— Эй, да всё в порядке.  
— Так, эм, ты не против прикосновений? Или, может, парочки поцелуев?  
Тони почувствовал, как его уши покраснели, но по крайней мере голос был спокойным, когда он ответил:  
— Конечно, поцелуи и прикосновения, — окей, эта часть прозвучала чересчур воодушевлённо. — Что насчёт тебя?  
Но Баки уже нагнулся через стол, обхватил Тони за шею холодными металлическими пальцами, притягивая к себе ближе, и поцеловал.  
Тони на мгновение застыл, застигнутый врасплох, но затем до него наконец-то дошло, что происходит, и он расслабился, отвечая на поцелуй. Баки смотрел прямо на него, и с такого расстояния его глаза казались ещё красивее. Тони не стал закрывать свои глаза и, не отпуская взгляд холодных голубых глаз напротив, медленно засосал нижнюю губу Баки, чувствуя ещё оставшийся вкус молочного коктейля.  
После этого Тони сидел, ошеломленный, сжимая в руке бургер и чувствуя, как в животе распространяется тепло. Баки Барнс выглядел вполне себе самодовольно.  
— Не оборачивайся, — тихо сказал Баки по-русски, — в кустах рядом засел какой-то придурок с камерой.  
Тони замер, тепло мгновенно испарилось, и он почувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом. Ну конечно. Он через силу улыбнулся и протянул Баки свою еду, аппетит пропал.  
— Ты же позаботишься об этом, солдат? — Баки взял бургер, обеспокоенно посмотрев на Старка, но тот только покачал головой и снова улыбнулся. Он с силой сжал в руке стакан, допивая молочный коктейль, ненавидя себя за то, что даже не попытался скрыть свое разочарование. Вот почему надежда — это плохо.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты не звонишь, не пишешь, — возмутился Роуди, заходя в мастерскую. — И я узнаю из новостей, что ты в конце концов замутил с Баки!  
— Ты же получил записку, что наши отношения фиктивные, да? Нечего праздновать, — отрезал Тони.  
Он точно был уверен, что Пеппер ввела Роуди в курс дела на случай, если его будут преследовать и пытаться взять интервью.  
Роуди приподнял бровь.  
— Ну не знаю. Я видел фото, где вы це-лу-е-тесь, — нараспев произнес он.  
Тони крутанулся на стуле, взяв в руки отчёты Пеппер, и нахмурился. Весь предыдущий день он рассматривал эти фото, это ужасное, уязвимое, влюбленное выражение на своем глупом лице, когда Баки его целовал. В напоминаниях о том, насколько он жалок, Тони явно не нуждался.  
Вздохнув, он углубился в отчёты. Стоимость акций снизилась, но ситуация была не настолько плохой, как он ожидал. Пеппер предлагала ускорить разработки и выпустить новую серию планшетов раньше запланированного срока, чтобы отвлечь народ.  
— Земля вызывает Старка, — позвал Роуди, хлопнув его по плечу. — Почему такая кислая мина на лице?  
— Ну я не знаю. Может быть, потому что это пытка — иметь то, что ты так долго хотел, но на самом деле не иметь ничего? — Тони поднял глаза, вздохнув.  
— Всё плохо, да? — Роуди сочувственно сжал его плечо.  
— Всё ужасно, — проворчал Старк, — плохо было до того, как я узнал, как он хорошо целуется. Ну правда, я даже не могу вспомнить, когда мне хотелось просто сидеть рядом с человеком, просто наслаждаться тишиной.  
Роуди потер лоб.  
— Ха-ха.  
— Ты никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы, ну, не знаю, признаться ему?  
Тони изумлённо приоткрыл рот.  
— Вали отсюда. В вопросах любви логике нет места.  
— Да ладно, Тони. Самый плохой вариант развития событий — он тебе вежливо откажет, и ты покончишь со всем этим.  
Ну да, в этом был смысл. Кроме того, что Роуди, кажется, сошёл с ума.  
— Конечно, потому что ещё более нелепо, чем фиктивные отношения с тем, по кому ты с ума сходишь, — это продолжать сходить по этому человеку с ума, получив отказ. — Тони наклонился, упершись лбом в живот Роуди. — По крайней мере, сейчас я могу притворяться.  
Роуди вздохнул и стал гладить Тони как кошку, и это как раз именно то, что ему и было нужно.  
— Или вы станете встречаться по-настоящему.  
— Ты слишком субъективен, утверждая, что он может быть заинтересован во мне, — заметил Тони. — Как ты часто любишь напоминать, я слишком стар для этого.  
— Тони, я сказал это только однажды, когда ты больше тридцати шести часов с Клинтом продумывал детали розыгрыша.  
— Это ты ещё не встречался с Дэдпулом! Тот розыгрыш одобрил бы сам Бог.  
Роуди несильно ударил Старка по макушке.  
— Просто пообещай, что обдумаешь этот вариант.  
Тони быстро обнял его.  
— Да, мамочка.  
Конечно, он обдумает это. Он думал об этом каждую минуту с того момента, как встретил Баки.  
  


***

  
  
Вечер проходил на удивление хорошо. Он должен был ещё раз всё перепроверить с Пеппер, но Тони был практически на сто процентов уверен, что это самая большая сумма, которую они заработали за раз на выступлениях с того момента, когда Тони впервые вышел в свет как Железный человек.  
И даже лучше, ему нравилось думать, что Баки на самом деле отлично проводит время. Они обошли толпу, и ничего такого неловкого или ужасного во время разговоров не всплывало. На удивление многие их поддерживали.  
Баки был идеальным бойфрендом — невероятно ослепительный, он улыбался так, будто это была его работа — перехватывать напитки, которые люди периодически пытались впихнуть Тони. Он внезапно осознал, что его вытягивали на танцпол уже дважды, и был совсем не против пойти на третий заход.  
Но когда он вышел из уборной, кажется, всё хорошее настроение Баки куда-то испарилось. Он стоял, опустив плечи и засунув руки в карманы, на лице не было ни намека на улыбку.  
— Что такое?  
Баки тряхнул головой и, к удивлению Тони, обнял его за плечи.  
— Просто меня попросили об эксклюзивном интервью тет-а-тет, чтобы, ну, поговорить о том, что ГИДРА со мной сделала.  
Тони одной рукой мягко обнял его за талию и легко сжал, удовлетворённо выдохнув, когда его утянули в полноценное объятие. В последнее время они часто так обнимались, независимо от наличия вокруг камер.  
Баки менялся местами, чтобы сидеть рядом с Тони во время ночного киномарафона, начал зависать в мастерской, иногда воровал еду с тарелки Тони и не брезговал глотнуть кофе из его кружки. Это было до смущения интимным, но Старк слишком этим наслаждался, чтобы жаловаться.  
Несмотря на всю его любовь к технике, Тони всегда любил прикосновения и не раз раздражал своих вторых половинок назойливой тягой. Роуди и Пеппер уже давно привыкли и не возражали, но всё это в корне отличалось от того, как Баки прижимался к нему на диване, как он тепло дышал ему куда-то в шею, как проводил пальцами по волосам.  
Тони просто боготворил рот, идеальные линии губ Баки. Каждый раз, когда он целовал его, сердце судорожно сжималось, а по телу проходила дрожь. Он задыхался от желания, и не важно, как сильно он внутренне ругал и пинал себя, каждый раз он искренне верил, что это только между ними.  
А затем он видел камеру, и всё вмиг рушилось, и он не знал, сколько ещё времени он сможет так продержаться.  
— Ну, ты можешь рассмотреть это предложение, — сказал Тони, поглаживая спину Баки по кругу, — по крайней мере, пусть Пеппер его изучит, пока ты обдумываешь.  
Губы прикоснулись к подбородку, и Тони еле сдержался, чтобы не застонать. Тёплые и мягкие, они легко скользили, то задевая нижнюю губу, то снова отстраняясь. Баки бережно обхватил его лицо большими, сильными руками и пристально смотрел, ища что-то в его глазах.  
— Люди должны услышать правду, чтобы раз и навсегда понять, как они ошибаются на твой счет.  
Тони задавался вопросом, а знал ли Баки? Видел ли он влюбленность в глазах Тони? Все эти дни он чувствовал её настолько остро, что сложно было поверить, что кто-то мог не заметить. Он бродил, ожидая, что люди будут останавливаться и смеяться: “Смотрите, идёт влюбленный идиот!”  
Баки мягко провел большим пальцем по щеке, и Тони задержал дыхание, выдохнув только когда они снова соприкоснулись губами, языками, и это было несправедливо, просто чертовски несправедливо, что Тони не мог позволить себе что-то большее, чем просто поцелуй.  
— Сходишь со мной? — спросил Баки, отстраняясь.  
Тони на мгновение покачнулся, пытаясь прийти в сознание, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Конечно. Я буду сидеть рядом, держать тебя за руку и не скажу ни слова, если ты это именно то, что ты хочешь.  
Благодарность в глазах Баки была явно не поддельной.  
— Было бы отлично.  
— Хорошо, я поговорю с Пеппер.  
Баки кивнул, на мгновение на его лице промелькнула улыбка. Он потянулся и взял Тони за руку, не отпуская до тех пор, пока не подошло время одеваться и уходить.  
  


***

  
  
Все пришли в студию поддержать их, и Тони сразу захотелось купить каждому по дорогущей машине, но в конце концов он счёл это не совсем рациональным. Но полный апгрейд экипировки на следующей неделе всем точно обеспечен.  
Баки по вполне понятным причинам нервничал, но выглядел отлично — он надел костюм и галстук, а волосы зачесал назад в небольшой хвост. Прямой эфир действовал на нервы, но Пеппер клялась, что это вообще ни на что не повлияет и они даже не заметят.  
Фоном на заднем плане крутили слайд-шоу: Баки в криокамере, кресло и прочие сопутствующие инструменты для промывания мозгов, Баки Барнс и Воющие коммандос, улыбающиеся Баки и Стив перед тем, как он ушёл на войну, пустые глаза Зимнего солдата.  
— Уже слишком поздно, чтобы отказаться, да?  
Тони смахнул с костюма Баки воображаемые пылинки и поправил ему галстук.  
— Ты отлично справишься, просто помни, что ты не обязан отвечать на их вопросы, если не хочешь.  
Баки кивнул и схватил Старка за руки, удерживая.  
— Тони…  
— Мистер Барнс? Мы готовы начать.  
Баки снова кивнул, сжав руки Тони, и направился в студию.  
— Мне надо кое о чем позаботиться, — сказал он напоследок, слегка изогнув губы в улыбке.  
— Ты справишься. Я буду тут, позади, просто дай знак, если я тебе понадоблюсь, окей?  
Еще один кивок, и Баки, не выдержав, сжал Тони в объятьях, прежде чем последовать за ассистентом в студию.  
Тони задумчиво смотрел, как Баки уходит, и вернулся в реальность только когда почувствовал теплую руку на своем плече.  
— Спасибо.  
Тони удивленно посмотрел на Стива.  
— За что?  
Стив взмахнул рукой и показал пальцем на Баки: тот беспокойно вертелся, пока кто-то прицеплял ему к галстуку микрофон.  
— За то, что ты поддерживаешь его? За то, что ты его друг? — Стив сжал его плечо и вздохнул. — За то, что заботишься о нем? Я знаю, что с тех пор, как началась эта заварушка, ему значительно лучше. И это произошло в основном благодаря тебе.  
Тони старался держать эту мысль в голове, пока смотрел интервью. Местами оно было действительно тяжёлым, и Тони со Стивом по очереди порывались прибежать на площадку и утешить Баки, но журналистка, как и обещали, была предельно вежлива.  
Тони было больно смотреть, как Баки отчаянно пытался сохранить спокойствие и хладнокровность, когда рассказывал про пытки ГИДРЫ.  
— Я, конечно, не могу говорить за всех американцев, но лично я считаю, что вы — герой, — сказала журналистка, — и я хотела бы вас поблагодарить за всё, что вы сделали.  
Стив ткнул Тони локтем, протягивая телефон. Твиттер заваливало сообщениями в поддержку Барнса.  
— Не знаю насчёт героя, — тихо ответил Баки, сжав губы, — может быть выживший.  
— Ну, давайте сменим тему. Когда вы поняли, что влюбились в Тони Старка? — Тони тупо уставился на журналистку, как только она задала вопрос.  
Баки засмеялся, запрокинув голову, выражение его лица смягчилось, а щёки порозовели.  
— Ну, знаете, бывает сложно отследить такие вещи.  
— Так это не было любовью с первого взгляда?  
Тони поёжился. Пеппер не упоминала, что эта тема тоже будет обсуждаться, и Тони начал подозревать, что Пеппер отдельно обговорила это с Баки, снабдив его какими-нибудь грязными подробностями, чтобы ложь выглядела убедительно.  
— Нет, с первого взгляда я определенно что-то почувствовал, — сказал Баки, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Тони… прекрасен, так что всегда было некое притяжение.  
Тони моргнул, смутившись, когда Баки нашёл его глазами, отвернувшись от журналистки.  
— У него есть причины… ненавидеть меня, даже больше, чем у других, но что он сделал в ответ? Приютил меня в своем доме, относится ко мне как… Посттравматический синдром — странная штука. Иногда проявленная к тебе доброта кажется наказанием. Я не знаю, Тони просто ведет себя так, будто я здесь на своём месте, и каким-то образом заставляет меня поверить в это.  
Тони смог оторвать взгляд от Баки только когда Стив хлопнул его по плечу, кивая в сторону мониторов. На фото были изображены Баки и Тони, но Старк его раньше никогда не видел и даже не мог вспомнить, когда оно было снято — он о чём-то увлечённо болтал с Брюсом, а Баки стоял рядом и смотрел на него со вселенским обожанием во взгляде.  
Журналистка что-то промычала под нос, а затем продолжила:  
— Как вы справились с повышенным вниманием к вашим отношениям? Было трудно?  
— Странно так точно, — усмехнулся Баки. — Надеюсь, что сейчас всё хотя бы немного уляжется. Возможно, это поможет некоторым людям осознать, что с ними на самом деле всё в порядке и быть не такими, как все — это нормально. Обществу просто нужно время приспособиться. Не знаю, мои чувства к Тони никак не связаны с его популярностью.  
Тони вздрогнул, когда Баки снова перевел на него взгляд.  
— Если вам всё ещё интересно, у меня есть ответ на ваш предыдущий вопрос, — журналистка кивнула, поощряя продолжать. — После битвы мы всегда на взводе. В тот день мы задержались, подчищая за собой следы, как вдруг Тони повернулся ко мне и абсолютно несмешно пошутил.  
Баки улыбался во весь рот, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от Старка.  
— Все застонали, а я почему-то не мог перестать смеяться. Тони улыбался мне так, будто кроме нас двоих на свете больше никого нет, и это меня поразило. Так что где-то в тот период я и влюбился в него.  
Надежда — дьявольская надежда — вспыхнула где-то за рёбрами, заставляя сердце биться сильнее. Дыхание перехватило, и всё, что он мог делать — это только улыбаться Баки в ответ.  
Журналистка, отсмеявшись, спросила:  
— А вы помните ту шутку?  
Барнс повернулся обратно, разорвав зрительный контакт. Тони чувствовал себя как рыба, выброшенная на берег, беспомощным, в полнейшем замешательстве, но он снова мог дышать.  
— Конечно помню. Он драматично взмахнул рукой в сторону каких-то камней и сказал, — Баки засмеялся и попытался спародировать, — «Всем внимание! Почтим минутой молчания этот тротуар. Спасибо, что ограждаешь меня от улиц, дружище. Без тебя я бы не справился».  
Тони смеялся так громко, что зрители, вполне возможно, его слышали, но не мог остановиться. Это было сто лет назад, гораздо раньше того момента, когда Старка буквально замкнуло на Баки и начался весь этот цирк с конями. Баки тоже смеялся, во весь рот улыбаясь ему, и именно в этот момент Старк понял, что его надежда вполне оправдана.  
— Ого, — потрясённо сказала журналистка.  
Баки подал сигнал, многозначительно кивнул на безмолвный вопрос Тони «Ты уверен?» и поманил того пальцем. Старк скользнул в студию и приземлился на диван рядом с Барнсом. Он склонился к микрофону, прицепленному к галстуку Баки, и произнес:  
— Я надеюсь, все знают, что у меня легендарное чувство юмора.  
Тони устроился поудобнее, закинув ногу на ногу, и улыбнулся, когда Баки обхватил его за плечи и придвинул ближе к себе. Он был рад, что выделенное для передачи время подходит к концу, потому что не был уверен, что сможет просто сидеть и смотреть в камеру. Ему дико хотелось вытрясти из Баки, говорил ли он правду, потому что на самом деле он был вполне уверен, что это было настоящее признание. Память будто отшибло, и он очень надеялся, что не наговорил глупостей за те пару минут, что был в эфире.  
Всё, что он помнил, — вот они сидят на диване перед камерой, а в следующее мгновение он уже прижат к двери в гримерке и безумно целуется с Баки Барнсом.  
— Ты говорил правду? — спросил Тони, замирая от страха.  
— Я всегда говорил правду, всё это время, — ответил Баки, снова его целуя. — Почему, ты думаешь, я так волновался из-за этого плана?  
— Я думал, потому, что никто в здравом уме не захочет встречаться со мной, — проговорил Тони, целуя его в ответ. — Я тоже, кстати, с ума по тебе схожу чёрт знает сколько времени. Роуди будет вечно мне это припоминать.  
— Да ну?  
Тони счастливо улыбнулся, чувствуя себя королём мира.  
— Он хотел, чтобы я рассказал тебе о своих чувствах с самого начала.  
Они как идиоты уставились друг на друга, вернувшись к реальности, только когда Стив начал пинать дверь.  
— Заканчивайте, парни, пора домой.  
— Так что, это всё по-настоящему? — Тони нужно было подтверждение, но Баки быстро заткнул его поцелуем. Глупая улыбка будто приклеилась к его лицу.  
— Для меня — однозначно, — ответил он.  
— И для меня.  
Баки открыл дверь, попутно обхватив Тони за плечи.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — тяжело вздохнул Тони. — Я обязан своему счастью этим мерзким папарацци.  
Хотя не то чтобы его сильно беспокоил этот факт.


End file.
